Home is where the hurt is
by Lie74
Summary: Rated M for strong violence and laungeage.Ms Cagalli Yula Attha is haveing some troubles. And they are kinds that can kill. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Some people may think, "Hey there is already a story out like this." Well mine will be dirfferent, I can asure you of it. So this (Below) would be our prolog. I have been wantign to type this story up for a long time. Well now I finally got time and I can. So First to note that that basies and some things are not orginally mine. This is from an InuYasha Fan fictions from a web site that doesn't work anymore. I printed out the end of the story a long time ago, but it doesn't help me with the beging. So it would be the same. But I do remember some of the hokes. So Here are a few things you need to know before we get started.

**Thing you need to know...** (Echo...)

Athrun has a brother.

Athrun's brother is Yzak. (Scary I know but it works later)

Kira and Athrun and never met.

All characters are 18.

Kira and Lacus will mostly not be spoken about in this Fan fiction at all. (Sorry KxL fans)

* * *

Now on with the prolog!

* * *

"Stupid! You stupid bitch!" he screamed. He beat her again and again. She was thrown into the corner. She let out a small whimper. It hurt. It hurt bad. 

But then again it always hurt. It hurt when her own father beat her. "Go and tell them you got mugged." he directed her. She nodded and stood and left from her house.

"Miss Attha!" the nurse said shocked.

_I've been here so much they know my name_

She thought tramping down the hall.

"Mr. Attha. Your daughter has some bad wounds. I think you-" the doctor started. "She'll be fine." Mr. Attha cut him off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Pack your stuff. Where leaving." he commanded her. She nodded and went to her room.

Cagalli Yula Attha made her way up the stairs. She glanced at her self in the mirror. She had to do a double take. Her normally pale creamy skin was covered in blotches of buries and cutes. Her normally ruffled blond hair was cut oddly and shaped wrong for her liking. "Nothing makeup can fix." Cagalli said dryly as she placed her things in the bags on her bed.

_It was always like this. Father beats me so bad, then we move. Normal things happen. Once after another._

Cagalli went to her mirror and took out her make up. She wasn't the type of girl for make up but her father bought her stuff to cover her bruises. She placed it over the one bruise on her cheek. And it was gone. But the pain was still felt. There under the lies and pain was hate for her father.

Cagalli made her way down stairs, packed bags in hand and face showing nothing of an attack by her father. "That's more like it. Get in the car!" he demanded. Cagalli nodded and entered the black sports car.

"You'll like it here. All full of coordinators for you to pick fights and get in trouble." Mr. Attha informed her as they pulled up to there new home. Cagalli wasn't listening. She opened her locket she held in her hand. If she was any other girl it would be proudly hanging from her neck, but she wasn't like every girl. She opened the locket and it showed a picture of her family.

Her "younger" brother Kira with there mother. And there proudly behind them stood a man Cagalli called her father. And there she was. A small blond with a loving family. On the other side held a picture of herself. A nice black eye to show off. She could barely remember Kira and her mother. Kira was closer, he was better, she took him instead. They ran from there, from hell. She wasn't so lucky. She was left.

"Get your ass out of the car, go to your room." Mr. Attha demanded. Cagalli didn't argue, she knew better. She scamper up to her room. There was a normal looking white desk, a normal looking white dresser, and a normal looking room. Cagalli hated it. She wasn't normal, why should her things be. She scowled deeply at them. She packed her things though and hind in her room all night. She didn't care if she went without food. Not like she needed it. She would be killed no to long from the ways things where going.

_Nope nothing will matter, not after my death. No one with grieve and I will finally be happy. DEAD!_

* * *

What a short prolog. Well that's way it's a prolog! 

So what do yah think? Reveiews and helpful hints will be taken both way. So I might not continue if you all don't like it. So we will have to wait. So Enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1 A new start

Well I wrote the next chapter And I hope you all like it. I added one of my favorites jokes at the end. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

I don't own the Gundam SEED, or some content in this story.

Also Italics are thoughts of Cagalli's. And once from Milly.

**Chapter 1: A new start**

* * *

Cagalli entered the kitchen. She was going to get ready for her normally beating. When she would cook breakfast and get cut by a knife or something like that. If he was really pissed he would hit her with the hot frying pan. That only happened once but she wouldn't put it past him.

"Good Morning Father." Cagalli greeted as her father entered the kitchen. Cagalli winced at she saw him pick up a knife. But what she heard made her open her eyes.

He was laughing.

"Ha ha stupid girl." he said cutting a beagle. "Now go to school." he demanded pointing the knife at her. She only nodded and followed orders. She left with an empty backpack and headed for the school. She had seen it not to far from there house. And she thought her dad already entered her in classes if he already got a home for them.

"Late Late, I'm gonna be late and it's all your god dam fault!" cursed a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Behind her trailed a male with tan skin and blond hair. "Ah I'm sorry Milly." he said as the ran past Cagalli down the hall.

"Ah that was weird." Cagalli muttered and entered the main office. "Ah you're the new student." a lady with black hair and orange high lights on the side of her bangs said shifting papers around.

"Umm yeah." she said nervously. "Don't be scared. Hey Andy." she called into the intercom. "A new one?" a male voice called out. Cagalli shuttered because it sounded so much like her dad. When the man came him he looked nothing like her father which made Cagalli clam a bit more.

"Now Ms. Attha I heard that you are a clumsy girl so we can over look your scars just never forget where you are." Andy warned. Cagalli who had a very bad temper to anyone then her father flared toward him.

_Show off my own scars! Why the hell would I do that!_

"I'm sure you get my drift." Andy said with a wink. Cagalli understood it and smiled. For the first time in about 15 years she smiled. "Now your first period is down the hall. Hurry and you can make it on time." Andy said. Checking her own watch Cagalli saw it was 3 to 8. "Yes sir." she said and walked out the door.

_You may wonder how I have a watch, well that is because my "father" wants me home at home right when I get out._

"Alright class we have a new student." A lady with short black hair said as Cagalli entered the class. A lot of the boys gaped at her.

_No! Don't look at me like that! I don't want to know anyone. Stay away! He will beat you too!_

A part of her screamed in her brain. Part of her wanted a friend. "Okay Ms. Attha would you please take a seat next to Ms. Haw?" the teacher asked. Cagalli looked out for the girl she was speaking about. Her eyes fell on a warm girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The same one from the hall way raise her hand.

"Okay thankyou Ms. Haw." the teacher said as they started there lesson. Cagalli took her seat.

"Hey there my name is Milly." the girl said smiling as Cagalli took her seat. "Umm Cagalli. My name is Cagalli." Cagalli said unsure about Milly at first. Then she warmed up at the girls smile and warming charm.

They started the lesson and the class was half way over when . . .

The door opened. A blue haired male with emerald eyes entered as he pleased and sat down in the back of the class.

"Ah Mr. Zala. Glad to see you come to class today." the teacher said, her voice think with sarcasm. "Glad to be here Ms. B" the boy responded back. Girls watched him lovingly and drooled over him.

Cagalli hated him. She hated guys like that.

"That's Athrun Zala." Milly informed her. "Him and his buddy, Dearka Elsman are total players." Milly said shooting the tan skinned boy a glare. "I see . . ." Cagalli started.

The bell rang and the teens in the room stood and made there way out the door.

"What do you have next, Cagalli?" Milly questioned as the girls made there way down the hall and down some stairs. "Umm science." Cagalli said looking at her schedule. "Cool, me too." Milly said happily as both teens went down another flight of stairs.

"Who was that girl?" Athrun asked opening his locker. "Oh the blond?" Dearka asked. "Yeah, the one with the eyes." Athrun said putting up a binder.

"Eyes?" Dearka questioned. "Yeah she had like an empty feeling in them." Athrun said pointing to his own eyes. "Her name is Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha." Dearka said as Athrun shut his locker.

"Attha huh?" Athrun questioned walking down the hall to his class. Girls looked at him happily and whispered about him.

Athrun entered his class and saw the same blond with those lost eyes. "Sit down everyone." there teacher commanded. "Well hello there little lady." the blond teacher said smiling. "I'm Cagalli." Cagalli said happily. "Well good day for you to join us Ms. Cagalli. My name is Mwu." the man said standing in front of the class.

"So today we are going to be in groups." Mwu said. Cagalli wrote a note back and forth to Milly as Mwu went on talking.

C- I hope we can b in partners

M- I can c it happening

C- What do u mean?

M- Normally we go boy girl

C- Really?

M- Yep

"Cagalli you will be pared up with Mr. Zala." Mwu called. "Who's that?" Cagalli asked forgetting the boy from before. Girls and growled at her. "How dare she not know Athrun." the one girl hissed at her.

"Now everyone she's new." Mwu said waving his palms back in forth. "Mr. Zala please raise your hand." Mwu asked more like commanded. Cagalli turned to see the blue haired boy with a devilish grin on his face raise his hand.

_No! Please oh god no!_

"Now Ms. Haw please team up with Mr. Elsman." Mwu commanded to Milly.

_No! Please oh god no!_

"Now get into your groups." Mwu said.

Many a teen groaned as they made there way to there team member. Cagalli stomped over to where Athrun was sitting and took the seat next to him. Milly took the table behind them so she could still talk with Cagalli.

"Hello there Ms. Attha." Athrun said acting kind. "Hi." Cagalli said bluntly. Milly smiled as Athrun almost looked lost as the girl gave him the cold shoulder. Milly on the other hand was having a harder time for a tan skinned blond was touching her shoulder.

"So this project will be-" Mwu started but was cut off by two boys that were paired together.

"Mwu why can't I be with Cagalli?"

"Mwu why can't I be with Cagalli?"

Both boys stated standing.

The one boy had purple hair and the other had tan skin and brown hair. Athrun and Cagalli (Not to mention all the other girls in class) held the same shocked expression on there faces.

"You want to team with her?

"You want to team with me?"

Cagalli and Athrun asked at the same time pointing toward Cagalli.

"Sorry Mr. Ahmed a Mr. Yunna. But that is how it works out." Mwu said taking his seat.

After a minute or two Cagalli was already fed up. Mr. Zala had done nothing in the class but stare out the window while Cagalli did all the work.

Milly wasn't have any better luck. Dearka kept trying to kiss her. "Look I know what a player you are so leave me alone. I am not one to fall for a fool's charm." Milly said slamming her book on the table. "I never asked you to fall in love with me." Dearka said with a sly smile. "Please." Milly said turning back to her book.

When the bell finally rang Cagalli happily stood and Milly joined her quickly. They were almost out when . . .

"Cagalli hey!" the purple hair and brown haired boy stepped in front of them. Athrun who was watching them glared lazily at the two boys. "Maybe we can meet later." "Or do something?" the boys asked. "I-I-" Cagalli started.

"She has to work, sorry. We have a project to do." Athrun said stepping through the boys. "So meet me at the library okay." Athrun said walking out the door.

_NO! Not okay!_

"Oh Cagalli did you fall this morning you have dirt on your knee." Milly said pointing at her knee. Cagalli looked down at her knees. There where some of her bruises shining out right there. "Ah yeah. I have to umm bathroom. Yeah." Cagalli said running from Milly who was confused.

_No matter how much you run it won't go away. And I was starting to feel good here. I'll just say I'm clumsy and I fell. That will work for now._

Cagalli smiled as she made her way out of the bathroom. "Glad to see your batter. Come on lets go to lunch." Milly urged.

"So you are paired up with the Attha girl. What's she like?" Dearka asked. "I don't know. I didn't talk with her. What are we doing next?" Athrun asked. "Where going to lunch." Dearka prompted. "Huh?" Athrun asked. "You know lunch, where you go and beat other kids up and we steal there money." Dearka said lamely to him as they walked down the hall. "You know people **do **really eat at lunch time, Dearka." Athrun said with a slight laugh. "They do?" Dearka asked shocked. It was hard to tell if he was kidding or not so Athrun just shook his head from his friends stupidly.

* * *

Tahnks to all my reivews!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**- Glad you liked it. I hopethis is a bit longer at least. And you always seem to review my works. Make me feel loved. Thankyou!

**AsuCaga4Eva- **I never heard of that story but thanks!

**chineigurl- **It's only a prolog! (hides from attack) I swear that the wole left behind thing in the next chapter.

**MXCrocks- **As you wished! I will do it for you and the childern!

**cathrun- **Athrun has arived! Yes Athrun rocks my socks!

**The Angels' Princess**- Thanks for saying so. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.

**bad- **I guess I did good with the prolog then. I like it dark

Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much.


	3. Chapter 2 Lunch from hell

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Comments to everyone below. )

**Chapter 2: Lunch from hell**

* * *

"Ah Miss Haw." Dearka said happily as he entered the lunch room. "What is it Dearka?" Milly asked coldly. "Ah me and my good buddy Athrun wanted to say that we are taking you and Cagalli out for lunch." Dearka said happily.

"What!" Athrun asked shocked. Cagalli stood in shock. Milly stood in shock too. "Guessing by your speechlessness I shall take that as 'Thankyou so much, Dearka.'" Dearka said mockingly. He pulled Cagalli and Milly out with him. Athrun who couldn't believe what he was doing went along.

"Where are we going?" Cagalli questioned leaning forward to face Athrun who was driving but sat a different way so her knees wouldn't show any of the makeup she put on them before.

"I don't know." Athrun complained. "Then where the hell are you driving!" Cagalli shouted causing Dearka to cover his ears because he was so close. "Well that is up to you princess." Athrun said coldly. "Then pull over and let me walk back to school. I'd rather do that then dine with a jerk." Cagalli said sitting back in her seat crossing her arms angrily. "Sorry Princess I didn't know you cared so much." Athrun said mockingly as they pulled into a fast food place.

"Come on Cagalli we can sit together and talk. I want to know so much about you." Milly said happily as they got out of Athrun's black sports car. A cold flash rang through out Cagalli.

_She wants to know more!_

"So Cagalli what are you like?" Milly asked after they placed there orders and both girls sat outside while Athrun and Dearka got the drinks. "Me?" Cagalli asked pointing to her self. "Yeah." Milly said happily. "Oh well I don't know." Cagalli mumbled. "That's okay I don't know my self either." Milly said taking a sip from her drink.

"So what is your family like? Mother? Brother? Sister? Father?" Milly questioned shaking an eyebrow. "Well I have a mother and brother, but they moved away. And I live with my father." Cagalli answered truthfully. "Ah I see. What is your father like?" Milly asked.

_My father! That heartless ass hole!_

"My father is," Cagalli started but stopped, "Is hard working." Cagalli finished. Milly didn't pry on, which made Cagalli happy. "Food's up." Dearka said bringing the food to the table. Athrun followed behind with his order and Dearka's and his drink.

"Hey this isn't bad." Cagalli voiced her mind as she ate more of the food. "It should, this is the best fast food place in town." Athrun said eating his food.

"Ah crud, Cags I have to go." Milly said standing. "Cags?" Cagalli asked eating another French fry. "Yeah I like it. It suits you Cags." Milly said with a wink. "So you have go?" Cagalli asked as Milly grabbed one last fry. "Yeah basketball I totally forgot." Milly said.

"I'll walk you back." Dearka said happily. Milly gave him a good looking up and down and finally gave up. "Fine." she groaned. Dearka smiled and followed her out the door.

"So your paying right?" Cagalli asked standing. "Ah no." Athrun said standing. "What? You're the one who drove." Cagalli argued. "Well that didn't mean I planed to pay. Dearka came up with this all." Athrun argued back.

"So your not going to pay." the manger said glaring at the two. Cagalli turned away to look in her pockets for money. "I guess 3 bucks and lint won't pay." Cagalli said sheepishly. "Nope." the manger said leading both in the back.

"Why did you want to come?" Milly asked as her and Dearka made there way down the streets. "Well I thought it would be nice if we could talk." Dearka said with a sly smile. "Like I said before Mr. Elsman, I am not one to fall for a fool's love." Milly said with a glare. "And like **I** said. I didn't ask you to love me." Dearka said. "Well I know your MO. Get to know a girl, date her and make her fall madly in love with her, and then dump her making her heart broken and totally unloved." Milly said getting more pissed that he thought he could hide it from her. "But my lady I never plan to trick a girl. I swear." Dearka said placing a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. "Oh we forgot to pay for our things." Milly said absent minded. "Don't worry. Athrun always has cash." Dearka said with s mile.

"I can't believe you!" Athrun shouted. It was the second time that Cagalli splashed water on him. "What? Can't you have fun?" Cagalli asked splashing him a bit. "No! No I can't!" Athrun shouted. They where stuck washing dishes while they missed school. Athrun threw the closest thing to him at her. Flour.

Cagalli blinked at Athrun. She was covered in flour. "What the hell!" she shouted. She grabbed the hose part of the sink. "N-No Cagalli! No!" Athrun pleaded. Cagalli smiled evilly. She sprayed his with the water. "Ah Cagalli stop." Athrun begged through gasped for air. She didn't stop and he fell back into the flour as well.

"Ha that's you think." Athrun said when Cagalli stopped getting him wet and started to laugh at him. She only stopped to say, "What do you-"

Athrun pulled her down and he was on top of her. "Ha see who gets the last laugh." Athrun said after the puff of flour came up. Cagalli who was covered in flour only coughed. "Hey are you alright?" he asked actually sounding concerned. Cagalli pushed him off of her as they heard foot steps. Cagalli looked for a place to hide. Athrun though grabbed her hand and pulled her out the back door. "What the hell happened here!" they heard the manager scream.

"Hurry!" Cagalli shouted jumping into his car. Athrun did the same and they drove off cover in flour.

"Cagalli didn't show up for the rest of her classes." Milly said worried. "Neither did Athrun. I wonder what happened to those two." Dearka wondered standing next to Milly. "I don't know. I'm a bit worried. Cagalli seems like a nice girl, but she's a bit pulled back." Milly commented walking home. "Well that might be because she's new." Dearka said. "Yeah I guess." Milly said softly so only she could hear. Dearka put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Where is your house?" Athrun questioned. "Why?" Cagalli asked turning from him. "Well I don't think you want to go to school dressed like **that**!" Athrun said giving her a nod, because he was driving. Cagalli looked down and saw she was covered in flour. "Well that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for **somebody**." Cagalli said rudely turning to face the window. "Well sorry." Athrun said back. "Just drop me off here. I live up that hill." Cagalli said pointing to her house on the hill top.

Athrun didn't stop, he drove up to her house. "Well thanks." Cagalli said getting out of the car. "Hey!" he called and Cagalli turned. "What?" she snapped. "Well about the library later, forget it. We'll try tomorrow." Athrun mumbled looking at the wheel. Cagalli smiled though Athrun didn't see it. "Thanks." she said and left and entered her house.

Athrun sat for a minute and then smiled. "That's Attha, for ya." Athrun said as like he knew her.

"I'm home." Cagalli called to an empty house. She was kinda happy though. She didn't want to confront her father. Cagalli quickly grabbed a bag of Cheetos and headed for her room.

That was all she ate. She dreamed that same dream that popped up every once in a while.

"_Mommy?" called the little blond, she was looking for her lost mommy. "Daddy where's mommy? And Kira?" the blond asked not seeing the pain and hate in his eyes. "She left and took your brother." he said bluntly. _

"_She left me with you!" he shouted and punched the girl. The little girl, never seeing this in her father before, scrambled for her room. "Oh no! If you live with me then you will suffer as **I** do!" he shouted. The small girl cried out in pain. He punched and kicked her. A small trickle of blood became a river, which became a puddle around the small girl. "Mom-my." she chocked out through cries of pain._

Cagalli sat up in shock. She had "the dream" again. It was 2 am in the morning. "Great." Cagalli mumbled. She slowly went to the bathroom. When she passed the living room she found a neatly dressed women with brown hair in the arms of her drunken father. "You've got to be kidding me." Cagalli whispered. To that her father groaned. Cagalli quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door softly.

"How can such a an evil man find a girl that looks that nice." Cagalli asked washing off her face from the make up. Her bruises where clearing faster. She smiled at her self in the mirror. Tomorrow she wouldn't even need the make up. She could say that she slept wrong. She smiled brightly at her self. No pretty girl, smart, and or witty girl would smile in the state that Cagalli was in. But she didn't care. She was happy. She had found a friend. She was happy to have a nick-name too. And then there was . . .

_Athrun Zala_

His name made her shiver. Cagalli turned off the light and headed back up to her room. When she woke up she found her smile turned into a frown. He father was standing over her. A hand curled into a fist. "D-Daddy?" she questioned. "Hello honey." her father said as she sat up in bed. "I just wanted to say that I got a job and I'll be off early now." he said. Cagalli noticed his balled fist held a paper. "This is the number for work. Though I don't think you would ever dare call it." he warned. Cagalli nodded and took the paper for her father.

He turned and left her to her thoughts. Cagalli took the hint and got dressed and made her way down stairs. Her father was still there.

"Do you think I would let you go so easy?" he questioned her not really expecting her to answer. Cagalli's eyes widened as he pushed her down on the ground. Cagalli was wearing shorts today which was a bad choice. He grabbed the near by coffee cup and bashed it over her leg. Hot coffee and glass priced her skin. She didn't dare scream though.

Cagalli quickly cleaned up after her father left. She looked at the clock. She had about 15 minutes with no time to spare. "I'll forget about it. Say I hit the table. Yeah that works." Cagalli said looking down at her small cut.

"Hey Cagalli." what's up with your face. It's a bit blue-ish." Milly said making a face at her marks. "Oh well that is nothing. Um my dog knocked over my umm eye shadow and when I went to pick it up I got blue all over and I touched my face." Cagalli answered. "I didn't know you had a dog." Milly said choosing to ignore the bruise. "Y-Yeah." Cagalli said with an uneasy laugh.

"Umm I'm going to clean up my face. I'll see yah in a minute." Cagalli said running into that bathroom. Unknown to Cagalli Athrun watched her. He saw her mark. He had also been in enough fights to know that she was not just hitting things, and it wasn't eye shadow.

Cagalli wiped her make over her cheeks. It looked better. She guessed.

"C-Cagalli?" Athrun questioned when he entered class, which he was actually ahead of his normal time. "What is it?" she snapped at her. "I want to talk. About your cheek." Athrun stated. Cagalli's eyes widened. "C-Can I go to get some water?" Cagalli asked raising her hand. The teacher gave her a nod and Cagalli ran out of the room.

Milly watched oddly. So did Dearka. Athrun ran out the door weather or not he was able. "Mr. Zala!" the teacher called after him but didn't listen.

"Cagalli!" Athrun demanded grabbed her arm. "What!" she shouted at him. More fury filled toward him then she ever felt before. "Let me go!" Cagalli demanded. "Cagalli I know you aren't telling the truth. Cagalli stood for a minute but chose to ignore him so he wouldn't think he was telling the truth.

"Cagalli!" Athrun demanded for her to stand still. "No! No!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun let her go and Cagalli fell on her bad leg. "Oww!" she yelped as she landed on her cut. "Now how did you get that?" asked, more like demanded standing over her.

"I hit into a table okay." Cagalli said standing. "That's too high for a table." Athrun stated. "I-It was the table okay!" Cagalli shouted. She was losing it. No one ever pressed her so much before. Why him? And why is she feeling bad to lie to him?

"Fine say what you want!" Athrun said. "That study thing for the project back on. Tonight." Athrun said turning back around.

Cagalli watched the floor until she heard the door for a room click. She looked up with teary eyes. She saw Milly rushing toward her. "Cagalli what's wrong?" Milly asked. Cagalli shook her head. Milly rubbed her back as tears fell down Cagalli's face. "Now now Cagalli. It's okay." Milly said placing her cheek on Cagalli's head. Milly started to rock her back and forth. Cagalli soon stopped crying and felt calm there in Milly's arms.

_Must be a mothers touch._

"Come on Cagalli." Milly said helping Cagalli standing. "Thanks Milly." Cagalli whispered. "No problem Cagalli." Milly said trying to brighten her mood. And it worked. Cagalli smiled at her.

"I have meet with Athrun later at the library. Where is that?" Cagalli asked walking with Milly. "Oh see that hill?" Milly asked pointing over a car to show a big white building. "Yeah." Cagalli said. "That's it." Milly said with a smile.

"Umm daddy." Cagalli mumbled entering her father's room. "What is it?" he asked gruffly. "Well I-I have to work on school stuff at the library. I need to go tonight." Cagalli mumbled. "You! Have to go out tonight. Do you think I would actually let you out!" he shouted. He grabbed a bottle off the table and smashed it on the table. A sharp edge showing at the end.

_No_

"Well you wouldn't get off that easy." he said and grabbed another glass and it hit her face. It smashed when it hit the floor. She back away and ran into the living room. Her followed and grabbed her. He slammed her into the wall. He began to punch her endlessly. Only on her arms and legs. Cagalli gave out a small whimper as she hit the ground.

Her father spat on her and left her on the floor. After making sure he was out the door Cagalli limped to her room. She was use to the beatings. Her arms hurt a lot from the beatings so she pulled on a mesh top over a white tank top. That way nobody could see anything and it wouldn't rub as much. She pulled on jeans to cover up her legs. He didn't beat her too hard on the legs so she was still a bit safe there.

Cagalli went down stairs and found no one there. She sighed and grabbed a note book and ran for the door. She was so happy when she slammed the door shut. She sighed happily as she walked toward the white building.

Athrun was waiting in his house for a time to come for him to go to the library. But he couldn't stop of thinking of what happened earlier with Cagalli. As a matter of a fact any memory stuck in his head. It glanced at his clock and decided to go early.

Athrun sat in his car listening to the music. Then he caught a sight of blond hair. He thought it was just him but there was Miss Attha walking on the side of the road. Athrun smiled at her figure as she entered the Library. Athrun quickly parked and entered the library.

Cagalli walked into the library trying to look for Athrun but what she found scared her more. She saw . . .

**Yunna and Ahmed!

* * *

**

Ha ha yes Mr. Yunna and Ahmed show up. What will happen? Who knows. Well I know . . . And anyone who has read the real story will know. But that's all.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Glad to know I intrigue show people. I try to only but my best stories up. So I have a few stocked in binders waiting to be rewrite to my liking.

**MXCrocks: **Glad you liked the jokes. I try. 1 am. Wow devotion. I would stay up till 1 too. XP

**xoxoanimeluber:** You do? I mean really? Wow I'm shocked. I'm glad you like them. Makes me happy.

**asga: **Ha intresting is better then boring as hell so I'm getting somewhere.

**GaIa12GSD: **As you wish. Your wish my command.

**The Angels' Princess**: Yes Athrun's a bad boy. But you know isn't it a bit mroe fun then him always being a goody-goody? I think so.

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**: Ah yes Dearka and Athrun are quite the duo ne? I find those two to be like the three stooges but with out the three,just two. XP

**cathrun: **AC FLUFF AC FLUFF! Not in this chapter. ) Just wait it will come soon.

**Cagalli-01:** Glad to hear you want more, And I deliver. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**astrocosmos: **Well I can't remember if that was her name but if it was then yeah. I wanted to base my story off of that one. I loved the story more then any other one. Always my fan favorite. But now I have no idea where the full story is. Can you e-mail me a link? If you have one that is.

Well that is everyone. I don't even have part of the next chapter ready so I plan to have the next chapter within a week. (Lots of homework) So If you see me updating tomorrow be shocked. Very shocked.

Well review please and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I am not going to continue this story. It has taken a lot of me to write all of my stories so far and I don't really have a need to finish it. But I will tell you some key points for the end for all readers if you want to know.

-Athrun and Cagalli become friends

-Athrun finds about Cagalli getting beaten

-Athrun saves her but gets hurt bad and so does Cagalli's father so they move away

-Milly and Dearka start to go out

-Yzak's girlfriends, Shiho, almost gets jumped and beaten up but is saved by Cagalli who let's the thugs beat her body

-Yzak come to save them and then calls Athrun

-Athrun hops town leaving Milly and Dearka in a confused state when Mia shows up and tells Milly about all the lines he is saying to her

-Athrun saves Cagalli from her father who shoots her in the end

-Cagalli goes to her mother and brother but doesn't want to break up her other families lives for her

-She lives with a foster mom who happened to be the girl her father was dating along with Athrun

The end. Sorry I couldn't write more. If I feel like it I will delete this and type again, but I have other stories I need to finish up first. Sorry everyone.


End file.
